This project is designed to provide statistical collaboration and consultation for Laboratories and Branches within the Intramural Research Program (IRP). Particular consideration is given to statistical planning and design of experiments, statistical analysis of data, and statistical inference. Our collaboration has involved eight Laboratories/Branches, and the scope of the studies has ranged from the coordination and statistical management of a complex clinical trial to consultation on the appropriateness of the statistical analysis used for small laboratory experiments. Examples of studies with IRP include a randomized clinical trial of Felbamate, a new drug for the treatment of intractable partial seizures (MN); an evaluation of efficacy of the drug cyclohexyl adenosine for treatment of ischemic stroke in a gerbil model (LNNS and LN); statistical aspects of the epidemiology of Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease with emphasis on case clustering (LCNSS); characterization of vocal tremor and accoustic discrimination of normal controls and cases with throat disorders (MN); examination of the relationship between the number of myelin lamellae and axon size in normal and 'shiverer' strains of mice (LENP); development of proportional hazards models for time to stroke with time dependent covariates (NE); a clinical trial of ganglioside therapy for diabetic neuropathy (MN); and a pilot study of von Recklinghausen's neurofibromatosis (NE).